elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation gun
.]] The Transformation Gun, commonly referred to as the "TF Gun", is a magically powered device, currently owned by Tedd, that can transform a person into whatever has been programmed into the gun, whether it be a general (e.g. female variant#5) or exact (e.g. clone form) program. It is a form of Cosmetic Morph Device, or "CMD". To be more exact, it uses energy classified as type of magic and works on humans by creating enchantment. History The transformation gun was originally made by William's parents before laws were passed that prohibited cosmetic morph devices with the object-based programming methods the TG used from being made, bought, or sold. As such, William and Gillian brought the TG to Mr. Verres in hopes that he could find someone to program it for them. Tedd, who was still fairly young at the time and reeling from the disappearance of his mother, volunteered to take on the challenge. Years later, Tedd has not only prepared the TG forms for William and Gillian, he has also programmed in many extra forms that the TG can use. Some of the more prominent uses of the TG have been shooting Elliot with the "female variant #5" program, which began the Sister arc, using general male and female forms to switch the gender of all the main eight (sans Ellen) for Grace's 18th Birthday, and turning Sarah into a catgirl some years before the main EGS storyline began (an event commonly referred to by both parties as "the Incident"). Specifics Safeties The gun is "loaded with safeties" including not transforming anyone who is pregnant or too weak for transformation. Tedd mentioned this related to gender change: it's not clear if it's general safety and transforming pregnant people is risky, if the safety is part of some gender change subroutine or part of original male form. It was also mentioned that after transformation, someone would need to remain female for several days before it would be possible to get pregnant. This may be another safety OR technical limitation. Original forms The gun came with basic variants for male and female forms, including the property of adding heterosexual attraction. It is possible it also came with some other stuff which Tedd wasn't interested in. Size limits When used for changing size, the gun has limits at 50% and 200% of volume, meaning 79.37% and 125.99% for (single dimension) size. Effect on humans When used on humans, the gun works by enchanting them. This means that the transformation is temporary, with the duration based on average human enchantment resistance. It has a "normal" settings returning target to zero state (which don't work on Uryuom) , it won't work twice and different enchantments would replace each other. Effect on Uryuoms and chimeras It transform Uryuom and Uryuom hybrids and gives them ability to reuse that transformation, without any time limit - they can transform at will or keep being transformed as long as they want. Note that as a sideeffect, first transformation of greater chimera by cosmetic morph devices fixes their morphing abilities. Known Forms This is a partial list of forms seen/heard used by the TG: *Cat (used on Sarah before EGS began) *Hedgehog *Dog *Chipmunk *Mouse *Raccoon *Jeremy *Fox *Squirrel *Generic human forms (male and female, for William and Gillian) *Female variants 1-5 (#5 is quite special) *Male variants 1-5 (used for the party) *Clone forms made without scanning a target **"Claire" (created for Grace when Damien had Hedge looking for her) **Gillian Anderson *Clone forms made with scanning a target **Tedd **Grace **Sarah ** Nanase (it is canon: ) ** Elliot ** Ellen ** Justin ** Susan Accessories Besides the transformation gun itself, Tedd also have specialized system for analyzing and programming transformation beams for the TF gun. It was originally supposed to be used for simulating what the beam would do, but Tedd prefers to test the gun "live" instead. When Tedd finished developing the clone forms, however, it gained very important use: it allows to scan person and make a "backup" of how she looks. Tedd can then make clone forms based on this backup and use it either in TF gun itself or (later) as a watches. This was first used by Sarah, but after the events of Family Tree, everyone did make backup. Other CMDs Transformation Belt (canon) The Transformation Belt (TF Belt) is derived from the TF Gun's technology and was seemingly created before Tedd had refined the gun to the point that it would not cause pain during transformation. Tedd never got around to upgrading the belt to be painless to use. It has two buttons: "Human" and "Felid" (Cat). It can return a person to being human or turn them into a half-cat, depending on which button is pressed. It has only been seen being used by Elliot, though Tedd presumably used it at least once previously and (at least during Sister) usually wore it as an ordinary belt. Transformation Belt (non-canon) A non-canon transformation belt was featured in one of the strips of the EGS:NP storyline Revenge of the Jokes. This belt was painless and transformed its user into a full horse form, with their clothes transforming into a saddle. It was used by Tedd. Transformation Watch The watches that Tedd has have their own page now! Yay! References Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Transformation Category:Uryuom